In The Future!
by JennThePoMLover2005
Summary: The Penguins did not expect to see a familiar French man pop in New York out of nowhere. But they soon got along with that French man, and they decided to help him get back to his time period. Well, actually, it's just Skipper and Kowalski who will help the French man get back to his time period.


**Ok! So, I never expected to create this crossover, but I did. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1-Hang on, this is the FUTURE?!

_**Skipper's POV**_

The boys and I quietly sat on a bench in Central Park. We looked at the beautiful flowers on the ground, smiling. We watched as the butterflies landed on the flowers. We thought everything would be perfect. Soon, however, we heard a scream. But it wasn't a scream from any of the animals in the zoo. It was a French-accented scream that came from the New York streets. We penguin-slid over to the source of the sound, gasping when we saw a cloaked man grabbing onto another man.

"That French man is in trouble!" I told the boys.

We didn't know what the French man looked like to the cloaked man's arms covering the French man's whole body.

The boys and I quickly penguin-slid over to the cloaked man, karate kicking him on both feet. The man fell to the ground and so did the French man. Unfortunately, the French man fell into the sewer.

"WE HAVE TO SAVE THAT FRENCH MAN!" I told the boys.

We hopped into the sewers, penguin-sliding over to the French Man, who luckily didn't land in the icky sewer water. He was unconscious. We quickly picked up the man, quickly running back up the sewer and into the New York streets. We set the French man on a bench.

"Boys, we did it. We helped that French Man" I told the boys.

"Wait...why is he in a costume?" Private asked, pointing at the French man's clothes.

"I'm pretty sure that's not a costume" I replied, feeling the French man's clothes.

Soon, the French man woke up, coughing.

_**Lafayette's POV**_

One minute, I got teleported to the future, the next minute, I was getting dragged away by a cloaked man, the next minute, I fell into a sewer, passing out, and now, I woke up coughing, and freaking out when I saw 4 penguins looking at me! Is this some sort of dream I'm having, or is this real?! I was screaming.

"Calm down, French man!" one of the penguins spoke.

Hang on...that penguin just talked! How in the world did that happen?! I screamed even more.

"I think he understood what we're saying" the smallest penguin told the penguin who spoke first.

I did understand them. I was still freaking out. I never thought I would encounter TWO talking penguins! I pray the other two penguins speak Peng-

"Skipper, we should really calm the man!"

"Ah hah!"

Nevermind then. I freaked out even more now. I'm the future, surrounded by 4 talking penguins! Is this 5000 AD?!

"Chillax, French man! I know you're freaking out, but we're not dangerous!" the flat-headed penguin reassured me.

I calmed down a little. I was still freaking out in my mind though.

"I think he's still freaking out" the tallest penguin told the flat-headed penguin.

Dead silence. It was like that for a whole 5 minutes. Everything was quiet. Soon...

"It's quiet...too quiet..." the flat-headed penguin spoke up, breaking the silence.

For the next 5 minutes, it was silent...again...soon, I was the one who spoke up.

"WHO ARE YOU FOUR FREAKY PENGUINS?!" I screamed, freaking out.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm yourself! We're not freaky!" the flat-headed penguin assured me.

I took a deep breath. Soon, the flat-headed penguin spoke up.

"You might've already heard my name. But if you didn't, let me introduce myself to you. The name's-" the penguin began.

"Skipper! Skipper! I know already!" I interrupted.

"I'm Kowalski" the tallest penguin spoke.

"Ri...co..." the penguin with the mohawk greeted.

"I'm Private" the smallest penguin greeted.

I decided to take a deep breath before I introduced myself.

"You can just call me Lafayette, tho my full name is Marie Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert Du Motier Marquis De Lafayette" I told everyone.

Dead silence for 2 minutes. Soon, the penguins screamed like how Monsieur Hamilton screamed when he went back to the battlefield, got a command, and saw me. They sounded really excited. Especially Skipper. I sat up, looking at the Penguins.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar or Hamilton!**


End file.
